death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Twilight Sparkle vs Tigress
Twilight Sparkle vs Tigress 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Tigress from the Kung Fu Panda series. Description ''Not only do we have two females in the ring today, but they're also anthropomorphic animal leaders! Now watch as they finally throw down to determine who is the better leader! Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START!' ' SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Twilight Sparkle.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Tigress.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Jade Palace Arena, Valley of Peace All the attendees roared and cheered. The audience was evenly split between ponies and certain animals such as pigs, geese and rabbits. Tigress was psyched; she hadn’t been in a good fight in some time. A few practice punches and kicks, accompanied by a series of enthusiastic grunts, and Tigress felt limbered up and ready. This was bound to be a load of fun. At least, he hoped. What he thought would be a simple, straightforward charity match… was about to take a different turn altogether, as her opponent stepped onto the ring. It was an Alicorn pony with violet eyes and a moderately violet mane and tail with brilliant rose streaks. Judging from it's eyelashes, it had to have been a female. Her coat was a pale, light grayish mulberry color. Today, Tigress's opponent was Twilight Sparkle, leader and founder of the Mane Six. Twilight got ready for the fight of her life while Tigress got into a kung fu stance. A referee bunny – with some strain – lifted the official ceremonial mallet and whack! The gong had rung. 'GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! ' Twilight galloped toward Tigress and tried to buck her in the face, but Tigress leaped backward. She then tackled Twilight to the ground. Suddenly, Twilight disappeared in a flash of purple light. Tigress, along with the audience, gasped in surprise. "Come out and fight!" Tigress called out. However, she was unaware that Twilight was actually above her, preparing her next attack. Her horn glowed purple and Twilight fired a magic blast out of it down toward Tigress. Tigress noticed it and narrowly dodged it in time. As Tigress tried to process what had just happened, Twilight abruptly teleported in front of her and bucked her in the stomach. Tigress was impressed. Twilight was a tough foe, she had to admit. But part of her wanted to disagree. Sure she couldn't be that powerful? Coughing up blood, Tigress remarked "You're good." "Thanks!" Twilight seemed genuinely happy that Tigress had said that. No one had ''ever ''complimented her before. Not even Tirek after getting a royal beating for destroying her library. Tigress suddenly grabbed Twilight and tossed her high into the air. However, her wings managed to save her from hitting the ground. Twilight was lucky that she had become an Alicorn. Tigress tried to tackle Twilight, but Twilight teleported behind her. Twilight tried to buck Tigress again, but Tigress grabbed Twilight's leg and spun her around and threw her as the audience collectively gasped as Twilight smashed through the Jade Palace doors like a missile… and promptly rolled down a flight of stairs, Tigress in hot pursuit. The referee dropped the mallet in shock, jaw dropped. With a series of “Ow!"s, it didn’t take long for Twilight to roll off the final step… and finally come to a halt when she crashed into a cart filled to the brim with cabbages. Cabbages and wood alike practically exploded on impact, and as its owner had finished his transaction with a customer who was now running away terrified in the opposite direction. The monkey merchant paled, fell to his knees, and cried out his very soul, "MY CABBAGES!" Twilight picked herself up from her bed of splinters and green, grunting apologetically, "Sorry about that, my bad..." Twilight rose to her hooves... And almost immediately, something came crashing down from the sky, planting a fist into the stone road for dramatic effect. The two foes now looked one another in the eye, Alicorn and tiger. The latter got on all fours and growled to intimidate her opponent. However, Twilight wasn't a coward. She glared at Tigress, then unfurled her wings. It was time to get serious. Tigress let out a roar and ran at Twilight to attack her. Twilight retaliated by firing a magic blast, but Po's favorite member of the Furious Five leaped over it. However, Twilight teleported before Tigress could tackle her. She was suddenly surrounded by a purple aura. She tried to move, but for some reason, she couldn't. She struggled to move, but no matter how hard she struggled, she just couldn't get her body to move. She was suddenly thrown high into the air. The same purple aura that surrounded her before appeared again. Tigress glared at Twilight, who had a sympathetic, almost guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry." And with that, the aura surrounding Tigress disappeared and Tigress plummeted down to earth. Twilight then fired a magic blast at Tigress. Tigress could see her life flash before her eyes and all she could do was let out her last scream as her coat melted off along with her bones and body, blood bursting into the sky. Twilight continued firing until there was literally ''nothing ''left of Tigress, no atoms at all. Her guilt began to worsen as a lump formed in her throat and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." She then flew away as she struggled to hold herself together. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TWILIGHT SPARKLE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees